Dangerous Love
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: FINISHED and REVAMPED Sakura's exboyfriend wants revenge for getting dumped by her. Even though she had good reason. What happens when he catches her alone one night? Who will come to her rescue?
1. Stalking

_**Title:**_ _Dangerous Love_

_**Rating:**_ _K+_

_**Summary:**_ _Sakura's ex-boyfriend seeks revenge after she dumps him, even though she had a good reason…What happens when he catches her alone one night? R+R_

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

**Dangerous Love**

_**Chapter 1: Stalking…**_

Sakura Kinomoto skipped down the street happily. It was beautiful Friday evening, the sun was setting and stars had begun to dot the summer sky. _Dusk is such a pretty time of day…_She thought dreamily.

Slowing her pace to a walk, Sakura thought about how great her day had been. First of all, she had woken up early, and had gotten to school with ten minutes to spare. Then there was the fact that she had received a ninety percent on her math test…the test that Syaoran had helped her study for.

Sakura felt herself blushing when she thought of Syaoran. He had looked very proud of her when she had shown him her test results. _He has the cutest smile…_

Her smile widened at the thought of Syaoran's handsome face grinning at her. Of course, she was also in a good mood because she had just been to the movies with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol. It had been a good movie, too. _What a perfect day!_

The auburn haired girl found her thoughts constantly drifting back to Syaoran. _Why do I always find myself thinking about him? My daydreaming has gotten even worse lately. I mean, yeah…he is cute…_ "Face it, Sakura. You love Syaoran Li." She said out loud.

_I don't…I don't! I already had my share of love, and he turned out be a stupid, cheating baka! _An annoying voice at the back of her head reminded her. Sakura sighed softly at the thought of her old boyfriend, Tsuki Hioshe.

Tsuki had been a great boyfriend at the start, although Syaoran had never seemed to really like or trust him. In fact, Sakura had almost lost Syaoran's friendship over her boyfriend. The two had had many arguments about him.

Somehow, they had managed to stay friends though. Of course, it was clear that Syaoran was NOT happy with her dating Tsuki.

Sakura sighed when she thought about the day Tsuki had broken her heart.

The two had been dating for nearly seven months, and she had gone to his house early one Saturday morning with some homemade pancakes.

She had let herself in with the spare key, only to see a girl around her age springing out of his bed, only have dressed, her hair loose and tangled. The stranger had taken one look at Sakura before fleeing the apartment.

Tsuki had instantly leapt from his position on the bed, wearing only his boxers. "Sakura…I didn't…I mean…baby…I don't love her, I love you."

Sakura's bright green eyes had burned with sadness and fury. She had thrown a dish at him, causing it to break against his face.

"I hope you like the pankcakes, jerk!" Sakura had then yelled out, throwing the baggie at him while he crouched in pain, clutching his face.

Quickly leaving the room, Sakura had never heard him say, "You're going to pay for that, Sakura…"

That had been nearly a year ago, and Sakura had attempted to steer clear of that sort of commitment since then. She didn't want her heart broken again…but there was a small problem.

The day Tsuki had cheated on her was the day that she had finally realized that she loved Syaoran. He had been the one there for her when she had run away crying from the apartment…he was the first person she had gone to after finding out.

Syaoran had also instantly forgiven her for yelling at him when all he had tried to do was protect her from that baka. _I love him…but should I risk getting hurt again? Syaoran would never do anything to hurt me on purpose…but I thought the same of Tsuki..._

Sakura quickly turned her thoughts back to how happy she was, there was no point in bringing up the past when everything in her life was going great…minus the fact that Tsuki was in her English class and was always glaring at her. Not to mention she had to decide whether or not to confess her feelings to Syaoran. _There's always the chance that he doesn't even like you that way…_

Sakura shook her head violently, trying to rid these negative thoughts from her head.

She suddenly noticed how late it was getting. "I better get home soon or Touya and outo-san will get worried." Sakura muttered and started to run. Being who she was, she wasn't watching where she was going, causing her to crash into someone.

"I'm so s--" Her voice faltered when her eyes met Tsuki's grey ones.

"Hello baby."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Syaoran cursed lightly under his breath. He had been daydreaming again and had lost sight of Sakura. He had decided to follow her after the movie was over because he had seen his least favorite person staring at her, Tsuki Hioshe.

Since he was to shy to actually ask her if she wanted company Syaoran had decided to follow her discreetly. _Just making sure she gets home without that asshole Tsuki harassing her_, he kept telling himself, unwilling to admit that he simply wanted to be near the slender card mistress.

And now he'd lost sight of her.

_You baka!_ Syaoran thought to himself angrily. "If you hadn't of been daydreaming you'd know where she was!"

Syaoran suddenly hit himself on the head; he had just remembered that he knew the way to Sakura's house; he still had a chance to catch sight of her again. _She's making you crazy…you can't even remember the fact that you already know the way to her house…_He grumbled to himself as he broke out into a slow run.

He had been jogging for only five minutes when he heard Sakura's voice ring through the air, "Tsuki, leave me alone!"

Syaoran growled and quickened his pace; he didn't even want to _think_ of that pathetic excuse of a man with his Ying-Fa. _I'm coming Sakura…and I won't let him hurt you! _

_**Back to Sakura...**_

"Tsuki leave me alone!" Sakura cried, trying to walk around the much larger teenager.

Tsuki grabbed her wrist and twisted it, causing her to wince in pain. "C'mon baby...lets have some fun…" He said in a voice Sakura didn't like at all.

While he was saying this he was slowly backing her into a tree. Sakura struggled like mad but his grip was amazingly strong, her wrist just hurt more when she tried to break free. _Oh my god, my key! _She thought, alarmed when she realized it no longer hung around her neck.

Scanning the ground anxiously, Sakura found the pink necklace on the ground. _It must have fallen off when he grabbed me. _

Attempting to once again break free, Sakura tried to grab for the key, knowing that she could use her magic as a defense.

"I wouldn't do that sweetie; my pals here are just DYING to get hold of you...literally." Tsuki warned, snapping his fingers.

Sakura's eyes widened in terror as six ugly and smelly teenagers appeared out of the shadows. All of them had a hungry look in their drunken eyes and they were all fairly big in weight and size. She instantly stopped struggling; taking the hint that Tsuki had given her. _Oh my god, oh god I am in major trouble…what's he going to do with me? Oh god…_

"That's better" Tsuki whispered, fingering her soft hair with his free hand.

Sakura shut her eyes tight as his mouth neared her lips, his breath reeked of booze.

"Stop...please..." She moaned as he started to kiss her neck…traveling further down as he did so. _No, no, no, no, this CAN'T be happening to me!_

"You're sooo tasty..." He murmured as he started to undo her blouse.

Tears were just starting to form at the base of Sakura's eyes when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Let her go, _now_." Syaoran said in a dead calm voice. He had appeared seemingly out of no where, and Sakura's face took on a look of relief. _He'll get me out of this._

Tsuki straightened when he heard the unwanted voice. "Get lost, jackass." He simply stated.

Syaoran's eyes flashed with fury, but he said in a-would-be-calm voice, "Not on your life, let go of her and maybe I won't kick your ass." _I don't even need to use my magic against this joke._

Tsuki smiled and motioned one of his cronies towards him. "Tie her to the tree and gag her." He said, pointing to some rope and a white cloth that rested on top of the bag he had been carrying. The boy nodded and picked up the items, one of his companions came over and started to help him.

Tsuki slowly walked towards the very angry Syaoran, who was looking at Sakura. The four other boys stood behind their leader, awaiting orders.

"You want to fight Chinese boy? I'll give you a fight...you can be damn sure about that." Tsuki said in a threatening voice.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and said, "Let's get this over with."

Tsuki immediately lunged at him.

Sakura watched with wide eyes as Syaoran evaded every kick and punch with ease. She was still worried about him even though she knew that he had the situation under control.

Syaoran kicked Tsuki hard in the stomach. The boy groaned in pain and doubled over, gasping for air.

Syaoran immediately started to walk towards Sakura, intent on freeing her so that she could run away. He didn't see the four other boys suddenly charge at him from behind.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror when she saw the group of boys lunge at her love. "SYAORAN, LOOK OUT!" She tried to yell through the white cloth that prevented her from speaking.

Syaoran looked at her with questioning eyes, noticing that she was looking past him.

He turned around quickly, just in time to receive a blow to the face. The punch was so strong that he actually spun around before falling to the concrete ground. As he was recovering from the blow he was dealt a hard kick in the ribs.

Syaoran gasped for air as he fell again. Tsuki and the other two boys rejoined the group and had started to help beat him to a pulp. He groaned in pain and annoyance as he received a kick to the head. The pain throbbed through his skull like a bad migraine. Everything started to get fuzzy as blackness cornered the edge of his vision. It didn't take long for him to fall into unconsciousness.

Sakura was struggling like mad against ropes but they were tied too tightly. However she did somehow manage to spit out the gag. "Syaoran!" She screamed, "Tsuki leave him alone!" She pleaded when the brown haired teen didn't respond to her cries.

Tsuki grinned at Sakura and called off the boys. The group left the unconscious teen bleeding on the ground and walked over to her.

Sakura shrunk back into the tree as Tsuki made his way closer towards her. "Now that we have no more...intruders...we can continue." He muttered softly into her ear.

Sakura shuddered as his hot breath blew into her ear.

Tsuki suddenly remembered that his 'friends' were standing behind him. Figuring that there would be no more interruptions, he quickly told them to leave.

The teens all nodded and ran off, leaving Sakura and Tsuki alone with the unconscious Syaoran.

After seeing that they were out of sight Tsuki turned back to Sakura, who was currently staring at Syaoran's still body, her eyes full of fear and worry.

Tsuki neared her and pressed his body against her own.

Sakura looked up at him with fear in her emerald eyes. He was pleased with this and continued further. Tsuki quickly started to finish undoing her blouse. When it was nearly undone he thought of something else and moved to her bra straps. He began to slowly slip them down her shoulders.

By this time Sakura had tears streaming down her soft cheeks.

Tsuki noticed this and started to kiss them away, causing Sakura to squirm in disgust.

Meanwhile, unnoticed by the pair, Syaoran was starting to wake up.

Syaoran groaned softly, rubbing his head from his position on the ground. _Ugh, what happened to me? _He pondered, his eyes tightly shut. Suddenly, he heard a soft sob coming from behind him, and it was at that time he remembered what had happened. _Sakura!_

His eyes flying open, Syaoran struggled to his knees and turned around slowly. Anger coursed through him when he saw Tsuki with his hands all over _his _Ying-Fa! _Bastard! _He thought furiously as he rose to his feet shakily.

Stumbling slightly, Syaoran walked quietly over to the pair, and tapped Tsuki firmly on the shoulder.

Tsuki winced when he felt the tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned around to find himself face to face with Syaoran. He gasped just as the other punched him with all the strength he could muster.

Howling in pain as his nose broke; Tsuki took off down the street, clutching his bloody face as he went.

Syaoran turned to Sakura after watching Tsuki run away.

_He got what was coming to him. _He thought, slightly smug as he started to untie Sakura. When she was free she quickly asked him if he was alright. Before Syaoran could reply or do anything for that matter, a voice was heard.

"SAKURA!" Touya yelled.

"Touya?" Sakura questioned, watching with surprise as her big brother ran towards her.

"Sakura, where have y--" Touya stopped speaking when he saw the scene before him. His baby sister's shirt was half undone, and her eyes were red and puffy. He also noticed the gaki standing beside her.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" _Touya screamed, immediately seeing past Syaoran's beaten up form and glassy eyes. All he saw was the rope in his hands.

Touya roared like a wild beast and grabbed the boy by his collar, his fist raised. The brown eyed teen made no move to get out of the way or defend himself.

"Onni-chan, stop!" Sakura cried, grabbing her brother's fist and gently lowering it.

"But...he…you…" Touya spluttered, very confused.

"He saved me! It was Tsuki that did this..." Sakura explained, her voice fading at the last part as she motioned to herself, Syaoran and the rope.

Touya reluctantly set Syaoran down, his face slightly unbelieving.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said softly.

The teen didn't answer her. Syaoran swayed as pain coursed through his body, and he couldn't stop himself from collapsing.

* * *

**TBC**

There's one more part and a short epilogue to go! Hope you liked this first part…


	2. Treatment

_**Title**__: Dangerous Love_

_**Rating**__: K+_

_**Summary**__: Sakura's ex-boyfriend seeks revenge after she dumps him, even though she had a good reason…What happens when he catches her alone one night? R+R_

**DISCLAIMER**: _I own nothing!_

**Dangerous Love**

_**Chapter 2: Treatment**_

Touya reluctantly set Syaoran down, his face slightly unbelieving.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said softly.

The teen didn't answer her. Syaoran swayed as pain coursed through his body, and he couldn't stop himself from collapsing.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, alarmed.

Touya immediately shot out his hands and caught the young man before he hit the ground. Lifting him up, he said to Sakura, "Are you alright to walk?

Shaking, she replied, "H-hai…"

"Alright, follow me then." He said gently as he began to walk down the road, still holding the lifeless Syaoran in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Sakura questioned, following her brother after picking up her key.

"We should probably take him to the hospital."

"H-he hates hospitals…" Sakura sobbed sadly.

Touya sighed, "We'll take him home, outo-san is out for the rest of the weekend, a last minute expedition to Egypt. I'll check him over, but if he gets any worse I'm calling an ambulance, alright?" _Good thing I'm studying to be a doctor._

Sakura nodded.

"I don't think we should get the police involved, Sakura. Tsuki may come after you again in an act of revenge. It's obvious that he doesn't have very good judgment. Of course, if you want to press charges I won't hold you back." Touya said.

"No," Sakura shook her head, "I just want to forget that this happened.

"You should run ahead and get the pullout couch ready." Touya finally said after a few minutes silence.

"Alright." Sakura agreed, immediately breaking out into a quick sprint after giving Syaoran one more worried look.

It only took her five minutes to run home, and she dashed into the house, nearly tripping over herself when she hurriedly took her shoes off. Before getting the couch ready, Sakura grabbed the kitchen phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking." Came the musical voice from the other end.

"T-tomoyo…" Sakura said softly, feeling her composure crumbling once again.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo immediately asked.

"Can you come over?" Sakura asked, dodging the question.

"Of course, but what's going on?"

"There's no time to explain, just come over…okay?" Sakura pleaded.

"Alright I'm on my way…Eriol is here, did you want him to come as well?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, see the both of you in a few." Sakura said, hanging the phone up. She quickly made her way to the living room, running into Kero, who had heard her voice from upstairs.

Flying right up to her face, Kero yelled, "Where were you? Do you know how worried I've been?!"

Ignoring the guardian beast of the Sakura cards, the card mistress quickly pulled the couch out into a bed, and threw some blankets on it.

After the bed was ready Sakura ran to the front door and held it open for Touya, who was carefully walking up the driveway.

Kero, who had been following her around the house, was very confused. He didn't notice Touya or Syaoran and yelled, "What the hell happened to your shirt Sakura and why are your eyes all red and puffy?!"

The obviously distressed girl ignored him and opened the door wider as Touya walked through. Kero's black eyes bulged when he noticed Syaoran's limp form. "Holy shit, what the hell happened to him?" He asked, not paying attention to the words he was using.

Sakura suddenly snapped back into reality and yelled, "Would you quit swearing Kero? I'll explain everything once Eriol and Tomoyo arrive!"

Kero fell silent at Sakura's outburst and followed her silently into the living room, where Touya had taken Syaoran.

"Kajuii, go change into another shirt and get yourself cleaned up well I get him settled." Touya said.

The green eyed girl obeyed and ran upstairs, Kero in tow.

Touya waited until she was gone and then removed Syaoran's shirt to see how extensive the damage was. He noted that there were several large purple and green bruises beginning to form on his chest.

Sighing, Touya carefully inspected the gash on the younger mans head. _He's going to have a nasty headache; I just hope there was no internal damage. _He mused quietly, running a hand through his own dark hair. _I am going to KILL Tsuki…when I get my hands on that punk…_He fumed as he inspected Syaoran's wounds.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sakura hurriedly changed into a more comfortable top and washed her face quickly. Kero hovered behind her as she rushed down the stairs and into the hallway.

Hearing voices in the living room, Sakura rushed in to find Tomoyo and Eriol talking quietly to Touya.

Tomoyo immediately made her way over to Sakura, "Are you alright?" She and Eriol had just been given a brief version of what had happened.

Sakura smiled weakly and said in a brave voice, "I'll be fine, Tomoyo."

The violet haired girl smiled and put a comforting arm around the shoulder of her best friend.

Touya simply glanced up at them and looked back down at Syaoran. "I need more water." He said, motioning to the empty bowl beside him, "To clean his cuts."

"I'll get it!" Sakura said hurriedly, grabbing the bowl and running towards the kitchen.

The others waited until she was gone before they spoke in hushed voices.

"Tomoyo bring her up to her room and try to find out what happened in more detail...its better if she gets it out now, it'll only be harder if she waits." Eriol quickly said.

Touya nodded his head in silent agreement. "Then you can help her tell us." He finished.

"She'll want to stay with Syaoran though." Tomoyo countered.

"Listen Tomoyo, I don't think that it's a good idea for her to be in the room while we try and fix him up..." Eriol said in a patient voice.

The girl sighed, she knew he was right.

"All right Eriol...I think we can convince her to leave Syaoran's side for a little while." Tomoyo agreed.

The group ended the conversation just as Sakura walked back into the room. The bowl she had been carrying was now full of warm, soapy water. She handed it over to Touya who set it down on the cherry wood table.

Tomoyo quickly stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand. "C'mon Sakura…lets go upstairs and talk." She said, already dragging her friend to the door.

"Thanks Tomoyo but we can talk l--" Sakura began, but was cut off abruptly.

Tomoyo interrupted her and said over her shoulder, "Eriol you'll get us when you've got him comfortable right?"

Eriol nodded his head. "Of course we will."

Kero flew over to Tomoyo and Sakura and started to help Tomoyo push Sakura out of the room. Eventually, the emerald eyed girl gave up and let her friend drag her upstairs.

As soon as the trio had left, the two remaining men rolled up their sleeves.

"Hang in there, my cute little descendant…" Eriol muttered as they set to work.

_**Half Hour Later**_

Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly, she had just found out what had happened. Sakura sobbed onto her shoulder while Kero hovered over them.

"That's it Sakura...let it all out..." Tomoyo soothed.

Kero flew towards the window, _that Tsuki gaki isn't even going to know what hit him when I'm through with him! _The angered yellow animal stared up at the stars. He had never thought that Sakura and that Tsuki were good for each other...it just hadn't seemed right. He couldn't help but think, grudgingly of course, that Syaoran and Sakura were meant to be together.

Kero's thoughts were disturbed when there was a gentle knock at the door.

Sakura wiped away her tears and stood up as Tomoyo opened it.

Eriol smiled at them and said, "We're all done, Syaoran's injuries were not as bad as we thought they were."

"Does that mean Syaoran's going to be okay now?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Tomoyo and Kero also looked at Eriol with hope in their eyes.

The boy's smile broadened as he said, "We're pretty sure that he's going to be okay. Touya thinks that he might have cracked a few ribs, and he definitely has a bad concussion. Your brother was really worried about that, but Syaoran opened his eyes once and responded to us before falling unconscious again…however, Touya says he is going to the hospital if his condition doesn't improve within the next 12 hours."

Sakura's face broke out into a relieved smile as she rushed past Eriol and ran down the stairs, thoughts of Tsuki all forgotten.

Tomoyo hugged Eriol tightly after hearing this welcoming news, the two broke away after a few minutes, both of them blushing a deep red.

"G-gomen..." Tomoyo stuttered, very embarrassed.

Eriol smiled at her and said, "Don't be." With that he pulled her into a big hug and gently kissed her.

The girls' eyes widened in surprise but she kissed him back. The two broke away for the second time and looked at each other.

Eriol grinned and said, "We better get down there."

"Y-yeah..." Tomoyo replied. The two slowly walked down the stairs together, both of them thinking about the kiss they had just shared.

Kero rolled his eyes at the display in front of him and flew down the stairs after them, muttering, "Humans..."

Sakura crashed through the door and hugged the person nearest to her, who just happened to be Touya, as he was the only person awake in the room. "Arigato, onni-chan!" She yelled as she nearly strangled him to death.

A light blush appeared across Touya's face at the sudden display of affection his sister was showing towards him.

"Your welcome...kajuii...just remember that he isn't completely out of the woods, and that bandage on his head needs to be replaced every six or so hours…" Touya choked out.

The girl seemed to realize that she was strangling her brother and released him. Touya rubbed his neck just as Kero, Tomoyo and Eriol strode in.

Sakura smiled brightly at her friends and rushed over to the currently sleeping Syaoran's side.

She looked at him with deep affection, now nearly positive that she and Syaoran were meant to be together. _I would have been so lost without him! _Sakura brushed his chestnut hair back, revealing the white bandage underneath. Holding his limp hand tightly she barely heard Touya say;

"We better move him into the guest room...he'll be more comfortable there."

_**Time Interval…**_

Syaoran breathed in the scent of cherry blossoms as he slowly awoke from his slumber. He suddenly remembered what had happened and opened his eyes to meet Sakura's emerald ones.

"Gomen nasaii Syaoran...I didn't mean to wake you but these bandages have to be changed everyday." Sakura said softly, although she was happy to see him finally awake.

The handsome teen smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about it."

Syaoran lay still for Sakura as she changed his bandages, and listened to her explain what had happened after he had collapsed. When she was done with the bandages she fell silent and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, breaking the silence.

"I'll be fine." Sakura replied, completely honest. _I'll stay fine as long as you are alright, Syaoran._

Syaoran was immensely relieved by this and slowly sat up. Sakura immediately shot out her hands to help him.

Waiting for the pain in his head to subside, Syaoran spoke again, "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly two days, Touya was going to march you straight to the hospital if you hadn't woken by this evening." Sakura answered

"Your brother was worried?" Syaoran laughed, attempting to lighten the mood a bit.

Sakura giggled, "I never thought I'd see the day either, to be honest!"

The two's laughter faded as someone strode into the room. It was Yukito, who cried in surprise, "You're awake!"

Syaoran grinned along with Sakura.

"I'll leave you two alone." The grey haired man said politely, leaving the room and shutting the door quietly.

"Yukito came over earlier today to see how you were doing...Touya phoned him." Sakura explained.

Syaoran nodded in understanding. The boy seemed to space out a bit as he thought about that night with Tsuki. His face became red with anger as he remembered how Tsuki's so called friends had jumped him when his back was turned and how that ass had hurt Sakura.

Sakura seemed to sense his anger and asked quickly, "How are you feeling?"

Syaoran looked at her. "I'm feeling a lot better..." He muttered, his eyes downcast.

Sakura moved closer towards him as he mumbled, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Sakura...I--" Syaoran's words was suddenly cut off by Sakura. The girl had gently lifted his chin up and kissed him.

Syaoran was, indeed, surprised by this action but kissed her back just as deeply and emotionally. The two broke apart, gasping for the air that they had lacked during their kiss.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and opened her mouth to explain but Syaoran hushed her with his one of his fingers. "Sakura I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time...I've loved you ever since I met you...I didn't tell you because I thought that you would never love me back...especially after Tsuki..."

Sakura smiled at him, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how much I loved you...but I now know that I've been in love with you ever since I met you..."

The two forgot about everything that had happened that night as they pulled into another, passion filled kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck as their kiss drew deeper with every passing second.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Touya watched all this with astonished eyes. He had come in to see if Yukito was bluffing about Syaoran being awake or not. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had figured that his sister was in love with the gaki but he hadn't expected this...at least, not this soon.

Touya turned red with anger and tried to get at the boy but was held back by Yukito, who was saying in a soft tone,

"Give it a rest, your going to have to get used to this you know...Sakura's growing up."

Touya muttered something that sounded like, "She's still MY kajuii and little sister…"

Grinning stupidly, Yukito dragged the man away from the door, giving the two 'lovebirds' the privacy they desired.

Yukito groaned when Kero flew up to them and demanded to know what was going on and why Touya was so red. The poor man tried to explain what was taking place in the other room, all the while struggling to hold the still fuming Touya back.

_Maybe I should change into my other self and let him handle these two! _Yukito thought to himself. While he began to seriously consider this option, Sakura and Syaoran were in blissful ignorance in the other room, talking and sharing the occasion kiss.

**THE END**

_Well, it's better than it was! At least there are proper paragraphs this time ahaha_


End file.
